Old Memories Return
by DreamDuelist
Summary: Jaden and his friends are back in Japan. Waiting for them are a few surprises for them. Will the mystery cases ruin it? *HIATUS*
1. Back in Tokyo

**Me:** This is the sequel to Lost Memories of Love, I hope you like it. I'm still working on the prequel of it too. Enjoy.

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"/Flashback_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own Yugioh GX or Detective Conan.**

**Claimer: I Do own Mr. James Yuki, Sakura, and the story**

* * *

**Old Memories Return**

_Back in Tokyo_

"So you mean to tell me that the Sarge here was a detective and a FBI agent." Hassleberry said as Jaden and the gang, including Aster and Blair got out of the plane.

"Yep, before he lost his memory that is." Syrus explained.

"Wow, but why did Jaden go to Duel Academy anyway?" Aster asked.

"Well, it's like this, after Jaden graduated from Teitan high school he wanted to meet new people and make memories to replace the ones he lost." Bastion explained.

"Also to find his long lost first love which was my sister." Atticus said butting in.

"Oh, Alexis is so lucky that she's Jaden's girlfriend." Blair whining.

"Hey guy will you quit chit-chatting, we are suppose to meet Jimmy and the others by now." Jaden yelled.

"So, how do you feel of spending the summer in Tokyo?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know, Jimmy called and said that he needs me for something this summer." Jaden answered.

"Maybe after that, we can go and meet my parents for the rest of the summer." Alexis said.

"Yeah, but I'm a bit nervous to meet them, who knows you might meet my parents this time." Jaden said

"I would like that." Alexis said smiling.

Then they got their bags and waited until Jimmy and the others arrived.

"Hey Jaden." Jimmy yelled waving his hand high. Then Jimmy and the others came up to them.

"Hey Jimmy long time no see, so how have you guys been?" Jaden asked.

"Good, so are those your new friends there?" Jimmy asked pointing to Hassleberry, Aster and Bair.

"Yeah." Jaden answered.

"Hey my names Jimmy, that's Rachel, Harley, and Katrina." Jimmy said.

"Hi." Rachel, Harley and Katrina said.

"Hi, I'm Hassleberry."

"Blair."

"Aster."

"Ok, now that we got to know each other let's go." Harley suggested.

"Yeah, you brought two cars right?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, now lets get going." Jimmy said.

Then they went into the parking lot, put their things in the trunk and drive out of the airport. It took about an hour to get to their destination, Jaden and Jimmy's neighborhood.

When they parked in Jimmy's garage. Then they got out of the car and got their bags out of the trunk.

"Hi son, Jaden how are you doing my boy?" Booker Kudo said appearing in the garage.

"Good." Jaden replied.

"Jimmy, we have to talk to you in private, you too, Rachel." Vivian said.

"Sure." Jimmy and Rachel said.

Then the four went far away from the group.

"That's weird." Jaden commented.

"What's weird Jay?" Syrus asked.

"Jimmy's parents are here." Jaden answered.

"What is weird about that?" Aster asked.

"Well, Jimmy's parents are rarely here at the time because of work and so is mine." Jaden explained to them.

"Maybe they are on vacation." Bastion suggested.

"No, it's something else, an event must be happening, if my parents were here, then something is up." Jaden said cupping his chin.

"Your more closer than you think Yuki." Harley mumbled without anyone hearing him.

"Well whatever it is they will tell us." Alexis said.

With Jimmy and Rachel, Jimmy's parents are about to speak.

"So did you tell Jaden the news yet?" Vivian asked.

"No not yet, but I'll tell them the new when they finish packing." Jimmy said.

"Ok, tell them soon I bet they'll be surprised." Booker said.

"I bet they will." Rachel agreeing.

Then they went back to the to the group.

"So what were guys talking about?" Jaden asked.

"We'll tell you later, but first lets have you guys settle in Jaden's house." Jimmy said.

"I can't wait." Blair said excited.

"And if there isn't enough room for all of you, some of you guys can sleep in my house." Jimmy added.

"Ok, I'll take that offer, I don't want to hear Jaden snoring all night." Aster said.

"So do I." Chazz said

"Me as well." Bastion said

"Me too, I want Alexis to have her personal time with Jaden." Atticus said teasing them.

That earns Atticus a punch for Alexis.

Then the rest of the gang went to Jaden's house, Chazz, Aster and Atticus was at Jimmy's house unpacking their things in their guest rooms but when they were done unpacking they would go to Jaden's house.

* * *

**Jaden's house**

When the rest of the gang got into Jaden's house and the one thing that came to Jaden's mind is how clean the house is now, usually there be some dust in the house but it's sparkling clean now.

Then they hear a voice.

"Jaden it's good that your home." A woman about in her 30's with light red long hair said hugging Jaden to death.

"Mom, when did you got home and let go of me, please?" Jaden said.

"Sorry we haven't seen you for 2 years, Jake, Jaden's home." Jaden's mom yelled.

Then a young man in he's mid 40's came in the room that look almost like Jaden without the red layer on Jaden's head.

"Hey son, ah, hi you must be Jaden's friends, my name is Jake Yuki I'm Jaden's father but you can call me, Jake or Mr. J." He stated.

"My name is Cynthia Yuki, but call me Cindy." Jaden's mom said.

"My name is Syrus, Jaden's best friend." Syrus said.

"M name is Hassleberry, Jaden's friend." Hassleberry said.

"My name is Blair." She said.

"I'm Alexis, Jaden's girlfriend." Alexis said while blushing since they were their parents.

"Jaden's girlfriend, you chose one heck of a cute girl Jaden." Jake said teasing his son.

"Dad!" Jaden yelled blushing. So did Alexis.

"So what brings you here?" Jaden asked straighten his voice.

"Well-." His mom began.

"Hey." Jimmy said interrupting them with Rachel, Atticus, Aster, Bastion and Chazz with them.

"More of Jaden's friends." Cindy commented.

"Hey Jimmy, how do you feel about it?" Jake asked.

"A little nervous but I can't wait." Jimmy answered.

"What about you, Rachel?" Jake asked.

"I'm very happy about it." Rachel answered.

"Can someone tell me what is going on?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, we want to know what is happening?" Alexis asked.

"Ok, you guys go to the living room and I'll tell you guys what is going on in a few minutes." Jimmy answered then he left back to his house followed by Rachel.

During that Jaden went back to his room, while the rest of the group decide where to sleep.

"Ok, Alexis, Blair you share one room and Syrus, Hassleberry you shares the other room." Cindy said.

"There is no way a share a room with this peep-squeak." Hassleberry said.

"Hey isn't there a spare room in the basement." Jaden said coming in.

"Oh, I forgot about it." Cindy said.

"Then it settled I get the guestroom and you get the one in the basement." Syrus said.

"Hey why I out to-" Hassleberry said but was interrupted.

"Hassleberry, you there is a training room in the basement right." Jaden said.

Then he guided him to the basement and to his amazement, it was big and spacious and shooting range, weigh sets, a boxing ring and a karate mat.

"Ok it's decided I'll sleep in the basement." Hassleberry said in delight.

"Hey Jaden." Alexis said.

"Yes Alexis."

"I was wonder if I could sleep in your room for the time being." Alexis said while blushing.

"It's okay with me let's asked my parents about it." Jaden said while blushing.

"Hey Dad, Mom is it okay to…" Jaden trying to asked.

"Say no more, it's okay Alexis, you can stay in Jaden's room as long you don't do anything sexual." Cindy said causing Jaden and Alexis to blush.

Then the rest of the gang unpacks their things while the others waited for Jimmy, Rachel, Harley and Katrina to come. When everyone is here Jimmy, Rachel, Harley and Katrina came in and they all sat no the couch.

"So do you mind telling me what's going on?" Jaden asked.

"Well you see." Jimmy began.

"We wanted to tell you." Rachel continued.

"We're getting married next month." Jimmy and Rachel said in one voice. Which cause everyone, except Harley, Katrina and Jaden's parents, surprised.

* * *

**Me:** Hey you know what this means a wedding chapter, but there will be more than one wedding. I can't wait also with a few surprises coming. **Please Review**


	2. Planning

**Me**: Hey how it going? I bet the last chapter surprised you but more surprises will come in later chapters. Also sorry it took so long, I have much homework when I started high school. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you like it.

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"/Flashback_

**"Yelling"**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own Yugioh GX or Detective Conan.**

**Claimer: I Do own Mr. James Yuki, Jaden's parents, Sakura, and the story.**

* * *

**Old Memories Return**

_Planning_

"That's absolutely great! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Jaden said.

"We want to tell you at the right time." Jimmy answered.

"It's wonderful, Rachel, I can't wait to see it." Alexis said.

"It's great." Blair said.

"Thank you, and can't help but wait for it either." Rachel said.

"Are you forgetting something Kudo?" Harley asked.

"Oh yeah, guys there some others news as well." Jimmy said grabbing their attention.

"Well, Katrina and I are getting married also a few weeks after Kudo's." Harley said.

"Wow two weddings in one summer. I can't wait!" Jaden said excited.

"Also you guys will be the groomsmen and you ladies will be the bribes maid, is that ok." Jimmy said and they nodded

"So who is the best man?" Aster asked.

"Well, Harley will be my best man and I'm going to be Harley's when it's his wedding." Jimmy answered.

"I don't suppose that you two will be the maid of honor at each others weddings right?" Bastion asked and they nodded.

"Anyway Jaden, can I ask you a favor?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah." Jaden said curiously.

"Jaden, I hope you don't mind, but can you be the piano player at me and Rachel's wedding?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure, but why me?" Jaden asked.

"Well, you see, my mom and dad were in charge of the money for the wedding, but dad-" Rachel said but was cut off.

"Let me guess, he use some of the money on gambling and betting, right." Jaden cut her off.

"Yep, now we can't get a piano player to play at the wedding, so that's why." Jimmy said.

"You really need to break his gambling habit." Jaden suggest.

"Don't worry about that my mom is doing it right now." Rachel said giggling.

* * *

**Moore Detective Agency**

"NOOOOO!" Richard Moore screamed tied to a chair.

"You better get ready to say good bye." Eva said viciously holding something.

"Please I'll do anything, just don't do it." Richard cried.

"Anything, then don't gamble and bet on anything again, understand."

"Ok, I will, just let go of my Yoko collection."

"Honestly, you spend almost half the money for our daughter's wedding on gambling, really." Eva said as she let go of the Yoko poster.

* * *

**Jaden's house**

"Jaden." His mom called.

"Yeah mom." Jaden answered.

"There mail for you." Cindy said handing him the mail.

Then Jaden open the envelope and took out a piece of paper, read it then he froze.

"Jaden, what's wrong?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, you look like you seen a ghost." Syrus commented.

"Well, there's a reunion at Teitan high school, next week." Jaden answered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that." Jimmy said.

"I'm not going." Jaden said.

"Why not?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, next week some of the freshman will be playing the unfinished play we did on our school festival, come on you have to come and see it." Jimmy said.

"They're actually performing it." Jaden said.

"Yeah, but the script is going to be different a bit." Rachel said.

"How come it was never finished?" Bastion asked.

"Well, there was a murder during the play so it wasn't finished." Harley answered.

"And Jimmy solved it." Katrina added.

"Come on Jaden we want to see your old school." Syrus said.

"Ok, ok, it just that someone I hate might come." Jaden said shuttered at the thought.

"Don't worry to much about that there is a chance he might not come." Rachel said.

"Alright I'll go." Jaden said.

"Whose the guy Jaden's talking about?" Aster asked.

"Just some guy who bothers Jaden by challenging him so much." Jimmy answered.

"Anyway, do they accept friends over?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah you can." Rachel answered.

"So, we already unpacked so what now?" Atticus asked.

"What about lunch, I made enough food to fit a whole banquet." Cindy yelled from the kitchen.

Then everyone went inside the dining room and to their surprise the tables were fill with gourmet food to feed an entire village. There was Grilled steak, cooked Duck, Pasta and Meatballs, soup, fried squid, some desserts, and the main course, a big, fat fish.

"Wow, Mom you cooked a lot." Jaden commented.

"Well, since there is a lot of your friends here, I thought some home cook meal, well dig in." Cindy said.

Then they all sat down and chow down on the feast that Cindy made.

"Wow, you're better than my cook." Aster said.

"It's delicious, where did you learn to cook like this?" Blair asked.

"Well, I have my own catering business and I'm one of the fifty cooks in Japan, I'm ranked 30th." Cindy explained.

"Jaden you never told me that." Alexis said.

"I forgot to tell you, it's her dream to become a successful cook." Jaden said while eating.

"So Mr. Yuki-" But she was cut off

"Call me Jake." Jaden's father said

"So Jake, I was wondering what do you work as?" Alexis asked.

"Well I work as one of the top FBI agents, but I retire a week ago and now I work as an officer in the police force, I'm sure that my brother told you about the family legacy of being in the FBI and junk right." Jake explained and she nodded.

"So are you the older or younger brother?" Alexis asked.

"I'm the older brother by 2 minutes, we're twins actually but I got out first." Jake explained.

Then Alexis was surprised. _"Twin."_ Then she realized something and turned her attention on to Jaden. _"There are so much things I don't know about Jaden's past, I need to get to know him more, after all I am his girlfriend and we've been dating for about a whole year now."_

"Alexis are you alright?" Jaden asked stopping her train of thought.

"Yeah I'm fine." Alexis answered.

After they finish eating that wonderful meal, Blair wanted to relax in her guestroom, Hassleberry drag Syrus, Atticus, Bastion and Chazz to the basement to work off the food they had. Aster just went to Jaden's library and read a book. Alexis and Jaden just went outside for a stroll around the city.

"See ya mom, me and Alexis are going out." Jaden yelled.

"Ok, be back around dinner time." Cindy yelled back.

"Come on Alexis lets go." Jaden said.

"Ok." Alexis said.

Then they went out.

* * *

**Tokyo**

They walk near the stores, stroll around the park, got some ice cream. Finally they went to their secret spot on the cliff and sat there as the sun was setting like it did where they first met each other.

"Jaden, can you play your guitar for me please?" Alexis asked watching the sunset.

"Sure." Jaden answered. Then he hit the tree trunk and dropped his guitar.

Then he started playing 'remembrance' (by 'Save the last dance for me' soundtrack: Which I don't own).

Alexis closed her eyes and listen to the music. When the song ended, Jaden put the guitar back and went up to Alexis and wrapped his arms around him.

"This is just like the time we first met, you know." Jaden said giving a peck on her cheek.

"Yeah, so much has happen since you got your memory back." Alexis said.

"I know, I'm a lot smarter now but I'm still a slacker." Jaden grined. Alexis giggled.

Then Jaden lead her to the Sakura tree, sat down and lean on the trunk while his arms are still around her and her leaning on him.

"Hey Jaden, what are you going to do after we graduate from Duel Academy?" Alexis asked.

"Why do you asked?" Jaden asked back.

"I was just wondering." Alexis answered. Then Jaden thought for a moment.

"Well, after we graduate, I'll be taking a job in the police department and be a detective there but when the Pro leagues start I'll be there to enter it." Jaden answered.

"Wow, two jobs, will it be hard for you?" Alexis asked.

"Well, I have to do something when I'm not dueling, don't you remember I wanted to be a dueling detective." Jaden explained.

"Oh yeah." Alexis commented.

"And I remember that you wanted to become a teacher in Duel Academy." Jaden continued.

"Yeah, and I still do." Alexis said.

"Alexis, there is one more thing that I want to do after we graduate." Jaden said.

"What is it?" Alexis asked.

"It's to spend more time with you and only you." Jaden answered. Then Alexis blushed.

"That so sweet Jaden." Alexis commented.

"I know." Jaden said. Then they give a quick kiss then parted.

"I love you so much, Alexis." Jaden said.

"I love you too." Alexis said. Then they give another kiss but more passionate. Then they parted for air.

"Let go home, I bet my mom will be cooking something huge." Jaden said.

"I got to say your mom is a great cook, she should teach me how to." Alexis said.

"Then I can't wait to taste your cooking." Jaden commented.

Then they got up and went back to Jaden's house.

* * *

**Jaden's house**

"Ok, now dig in, everybody." Cindy said. Beholding the food that's on the table. Glitter with galore.

"Thank you for the food." Everyone exclaimed.

Then everyone chow down on the delicious food that Cindy prepared. Jaden ate the most food. Then they finish eating, Alexis, Rachel, and Katrina offered to help Cindy with the dishes. They have talking while cleaning about the guys.

Then Chazz, Aster, Atticus and Bastion went to Jimmy's house to rest.

Then Jimmy and Rachel went back home, Harley and Katrina went to a hotel after they finish cleaning the dishes.

Then Syrus, Blair and Hassleberry decided to hit the hay. Jaden and Alexis are getting ready to sleep in Jaden's room.

"So Alexis is there a reason why you want to sleep with me?" Jaden asked.

"Well, I wanted to, is that so wrong?" Alexis said.

"No, I was about to asked you to." Jaden grinned.

Then they went into the bed, they hugged each other and gave each other a goodnight kiss.

"See you in the morning, my love." Jaden said softly.

"You too." Alexis said drifting to sleep. Then Jaden drifted to sleep too. As they slept they were dreaming about each other and only each other.

* * *

**Me**: Hey again sorry it took so long, I have many homework I have to do and a report about a Greek Myth. Anyway I know some of it was corny and the ending was boring a bit but I finish this chapter now. Finally **PLEASE REVIEW**.


	3. Reunion

**Me****: **Hey sorry if I didn't update this story in a while. Anyway in this chapter have some new characters I made up. Also this chapter has the play in Case closed but with a few changes I made. I hope you like it and enjoy. This is my Christmas present to all.

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"/Flashback_

**"Yelling"**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own Yugioh GX or Detective Conan.**

**Claimer: I Do own Mr. James Yuki, Jaden's parents, Sakura, and the story.**

* * *

**Old Memories Return**

_Reunion_

It's been a week since Jaden and the gang came. Alexis and Blair were helping Jaden's Mom prepare the food at Jimmy and Rachel's wedding since they were hired to for her catering business. Also Alexis was learning new dishes from Jaden's mom when they have the chance. When Alexis finish a dish, she made Jaden to taste test it. He'll always give his honest opinion and says 'it's great' or 'delicious'.

Aster spend during the week is reading the books Jaden have in his own library. Hassleberry was using Jaden's basement for 'his training'. Every morning he drags Jaden, Syrus, Chazz, Atticus, Bastion and Aster for morning exercises like at Duel Academy.

Jaden was practicing his piano for the wedding all week, either playing the 'Wedding March' or 'Here Comes the Bride'. Alexis usually comes and sit right next to him to listen to him play.

Mostly everyone spend their time helping out on the wedding. The guys help Jimmy's part and the girls help on Rachel's part of the wedding. They spend the week choosing what to wear, what a church to go, the invitations to send, the floral arrangements, the table settings and the wedding cake. It's a lot of work to do in two weeks.

Anyway, it was early in the afternoon at the Yuki Household after lunch.

"Hey Jaden can you taste this?" Alexis asked handing him a slice chocolate cake with whipped cream on the top. Then Jaden ate the whole slice.

"It's fantastic, Alexis, you're a great cook." Jaden answered.

"Thanks Jaden." Alexis said. Then she captured Jaden's lips and he kissed back.

"Please, someone might lose their lunch." Chazz said making gag sounds.

"So Jaden, why are you wearing a suit?" Syrus asked.

"Well, today's the high school reunion we better get going." Jimmy answered straighten his tie.

"You see we have to wear them because of the reunion, it makes us look presentable." Jaden explained fixing his cuffs.

"Do we have to wear those?" Bastion asked.

"No, only the people who graduated from that school." Rachel answered.

"By the way, where are Harley and Katrina?" Atticus asked.

"They're not coming with us, they have a school reunion of their own to go." Jimmy explained.

"Then lets go I can't wait to see, what kind of school it is." Syrus said.

"Ok, the sooner we get there, the sooner we leave." Jaden said.

Then they drove to Teitan High School and parked a few meters away from the school. Then they got out of the car and walked inside the school. Jaden gave the gang a personal tour around the school while Jimmy and Rachel will meet them up later.

Jaden introduce some of his old teachers to the gang from Duel Academy.

"Why Jaden, I thought you went to college by now. Then again you did lost your memory and I didn't expect you to go to Duel Academy, but it's good that you have new friends your age, take care."

"Thanks sensei, I think." Jaden said.

Then after Jaden introduce his old teachers, he took them around the school, show them his old classrooms, the rooftop and the cafeteria.

"Man Jaden you were right, that coach, Sashida, does look like a gorilla." Chazz said.

"I know I can't believe he is still here." Jaden said.

"So where do we go now?" Syrus asked.

"We have go to the gym, now." Jaden answered after looking at his watch.

Then they went to the gym, where there was chairs set up in front of the stage. Many of the graduates have come and watch. Then Alexis spotted Rachel waving at them. Then they took their seats.

"What took you guys so long?" Rachel asked.

"We were talking to Jaden's old teachers." Syrus answered.

"Well, that explains it, all the teachers here like him anyway." Jimmy explained.

"I can't believe that any teacher would like him, in Duel Academy the teacher despise him for slacking off and eating in class." Chazz said.

"So what's the play about?" Bastion asked changing the topic.

"It's romance fantasy story, about two princesses and a prince and a knight, the knight had lost his memories and one of the princess help him while the other princess is saved by the prince who is also dressed as a knight but that they called the 'Black Cloaked Knight'." Rachel explained.

"Originally they story about the prince and the princess, but Serena changed it a bit." Jimmy added.

"How did you know that?" Aster asked.

"Because I was the Black Cloaked Knight of the play two years ago and Rachel was the princess." Jimmy answered.

"We were about to kiss but then there was a murder that happened so we didn't finish the play." Rachel added.

"Are you guys done? Because the play is about the start." Jaden said.

Then Jimmy and Rachel realized this and stay quiet when the lights were off. Then the play started.

The play started and it appears a to be princess in her castle.

"Oh, the all-knowing and all-powerful god. Why do you have to treat me like this? Or do you think I should accept this condemned marriage?" The princess cried.

Then another princess comes and comforts her.

"Princess Heart, please dry you tears and hurry, you must go to the other country for your marriage."

"I know Princess Diamond, but I wish I wasn't, I want to see that masked man that saved my life once" Princess Heart said.

"You know you want to see him but you have to go, it is for the joining of the two countries for peace." Princess Diamond said.

"At least you don't have to get marriage." She huffed.

Then soon the two princesses were riding in their carriage with some of her guards riding beside it. Suddenly 3 bandits surrounded the carriage and attack one of the knights.

"Who are you?" Soldier one demanded.

"Don't you know this is the carriage of the princess of the Bridge Kingdom?" Soldier Two said.

"We know, we were told to stop the marriage." Bandit one smirked.

"According to our leader, the two countries should just continue fighting like before." Bandit two explained.

Then the Bandits and her loyal knights fight. During the struggle, one of the knights was injured, protecting Princess Diamond from a sword slash and got thrown back and impacted on the carriage. Then Princess Diamond came to his aid.

"Are you ok?" P.D. asked worried. Then she removed his helmet and saw a young man her age.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Knight asked.

"God, I can't remember anything." The knight panicked grabbing his head and fainted.

"Shh, it's okay, I'll help get your memories back." The Princess whispered. Then she carried him back into the carriage to heal his wounds.

"Ah, Help!" Princess Heart cried. Being grabbed by the thief.

Then suddenly crow feathers drifted down.

"What?"

"Crow feathers."

"It… It can't be."

Then the blacked Knight appeared wielding his sword and nearly slashed the bandit.

"The Blacked Cloaked Knight!" The Bandit shuddered.

"Damn! Retreat!" Then all the bandits fled.

The princess came up to him.

"Not just once, but twice! Who was it that saved my life again?"

The knight looked away from the princess.

"Oh, unnamed knight with your black cloak, if you will grant me my wish…"

"Please take off that dark mask and show me you true face!" She continued.

Then the knight turns around and embraces her as much as the princess surprised. It was much of a surprise to the audience too.

"Wow it's a really good play for a fantasy." Chazz commented quietly.

"Yeah, how come it didn't finish last time?" Syrus asked in a small voice.

"I told you, right in the middle of the kiss scene someone was poisoned and there was a scream, so the play was cancelled because of the murder." Jaden explained.

Back in the play: Then she realizes this and broke the embrace.

"Oh, might you be Spade?"

"Long ago, you were banned from this land by my father… but now you've become prince of the Trump Kingdom." She continued.

"If you have not forgotten about our childhood promise…then please…please show me on these lips." She declared.

Then a crazy father said in the audience. "**No!** Don't do it."

"That guy reminds me of my father during the play." Rachel pointed out.

Then they kissed on the stage. There was some 'ooh' and 'Ahh' there was even wolf whistling.

The story continues on, as Princess Heart and Princess Diamond return to their castle and told the king about what happened during the trip. The King rewarded Spade by welcoming him back to the land.

Meanwhile, Princess Diamond took care of the injured knight. It turns out his name is Clubs. The Princess took care of him day after day until he recovered. During the time she took care of him, he recovered some of his memories each day and got to know the princess little by little.

Then the King orders an investigation of who try to kidnap the Princess with Spade's help. It took time to reveal that the one who try to kidnap her was an evil wizard who wants to take over the kingdoms one by one. He was a mortal enemy with the king and swore revenge on him. Then he decided the Spade and Heart should be engaged. When Heart and Spade heard they were so happy about it.

In the next scene, Clubs and Diamond were walking together in the rose garden. They talk about what Club's resent memory. It was his childhood friend who he promised her to meet her again someday and gave her a pendent to remember him bye.

"Does that sound familiar to you?" Jaden whispered jokingly to Alexis. Then she giggled.

Diamond looked shocked. That he was the same boy from her memories, but she didn't tell him yet.

Then the final battle came, Prince Spades lead the army with Clubs second in command and during the battle, Clubs finally have his memory back when he fell back on the back of his head and fighting his very best to win and survive to be with Princess Diamond.

Finally the battle was over and Spade's army won and killed the evil wizard. Then the play ended with a kiss from Clubs and Diamond.

The audience stands and cheered after the play closed the curtains with the cast bowing toward to audience.

Then after the commotion died away everyone started to mingle about theirs high school days and their certain jobs.

"Wow, that was a great play." Aster commented.

"It had a good plot and details about the story also." Atticus agreeing.

"It getting late, it's already 4:00, we should go home." Jaden said

"Yeah and I'm tired, who know it took so long in a reunion." Chazz said stretching his arms.

With that, everyone agreed to leave. As they approach to the exit, suddenly a man appeared in front of Jaden and punched him in the face. Then Jaden fell on the floor with everyone helping him up. It was man wearing a suit, about the same age as Jaden and has black hair.

"Hey, what's the big deal?" Chazz yelled.

"Yeah, that was plain rude what you did." Syrus said.

"Now apologize and explain why you did that." Alexis yelled.

"First off, I'm not going to apologize to the likes of him and second he deserved it for the crime he did." The man remarked.

"What? Look my man Jaden didn't deserve it." Atticus said.

"Forget it Atticus, he won't listen." Jaden said getting up whipping his face with his sleeve.

"It's been a long time Jason." Jaden said.

"It's been too long, Jaden you didn't introduce me to your new friends." Jason said.

"Enough talk, what do you want Jason."

"I want to make you pay for the crimes you committed." Jason yelled.

"What are they talking about?" Blair asked.

"Care to explain to them Jaden?" Jason mocked with his arms crossed.

"His name is Jason, he's the same age as I am, and he hates my guts because was better than him in everything, sports, exams, those kinds of stuff." Jaden explained.

"You forget one thing, that I was madly in love with Sakura but you killed her." Jason said angrily.

"It wasn't my fault, Jason, she was killed by a criminal but it wasn't me, you have to stop blaming me for her death." Jaden remarked.

"**I'll never stop** blaming you because you couldn't save her, you were there and yet she died because of you." Jason yelled back.

Then a wave of guilt hit Jaden like a getting hit in a car crash. Alexis notice this and took matters in her own hands.

"Hey, what's done is done, you shouldn't get held up in the past got it." Alexis said defending Jaden.

Jason looked at her with confusion. Then he glared at Jaden.

"Mind telling me who this girl is, Jaden? I can't believe that girl is fighting your battles" Jason smirked.

"This girl has a name, I'm Alexis, Jaden's girlfriend." She said.

That causes Jason to be surprised and shocked at the same time. His rival of all time has found a person he loves that's not Sakura.

"Unlike you Jason, I have move on with my life and found someone I love." Jaden said wrapping his arms around Alexis.

"This proves I'm more loyal to her than you ever were, how could you, I thought that you loved her." Jason smirked.

"It was true, but I can't live her shadow forever and besides I'm more in love with Alexis than I ever was with Sakura." Jaden stated. Alexis blushed.

Then Jason was dumbstruck.

"If you don't mind Jason, we'll take our leave." Jaden stated.

They were about to leave but then suddenly…

**"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**

That scream grabbed everyone's attention to the source. A woman was terrified and she pointed to someone. A man was lying on the floor. That man was murdered.

* * *

**Me****:**Again sorry if it took so long, I had a lot of work to do with school. Also check out my friend story called **"Avatar: The New Frontier"** by **Cire the LionHeart**. I hope you like my chapter and I'll try to update as fast as I can. Honestly I didn't know that it would that so long. Also merry Christmas and have a happy new year. Please review.


	4. Murder Case 1

**Me****:** Hey, I hope you all didn't forget about me. Anyway the story continues. I'm not really good with murder cases so I hope you enjoy it. Sorry, sorry, sorry sorry if I took so long to finish.

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"/Flashback_

**"Yelling"**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own Yugioh GX or Detective Conan.**

**Claimer: I Do own Mr. James Yuki, Jaden's parents, Sakura, Jason and the story.**

* * *

**Old Memories Return**

_Murder Case #1_

"**Someone call 911**!" Someone yelled.

"**Everyone calm down**." Jaden yelled. Then everyone remain silent.

"Ok, Atticus called the police, while Jimmy and I investigate the scene." Jaden ordered.

"On it." Atticus said. Then he start calling

"The rest of you guys try to not let people in the auditorium leave until the police comes." Jimmy ordered.

"Gotcha." The others said. Then they went to the gates and try to block the people in the gym so they can't get out because one of them might to the murderer trying to escape the scene.

Then Jaden and Jimmy went up to the body of the dead man. They put on their gloves (A/N: out of nowhere) to check the body.

Jaden was checking if he had a pulse but no such luck and Jimmy was checking the surrounding of the body. There was nothing unusual.

Soon the police arrived with Inspector Meguire, Detective Sato, Takagi, and Santos. Right now the police is investigating the body. Even Richard Moore came.

"So what's the damage here so far?" Meguire asked.

"The victim's name is Hiroto Jones, age 20, he works as an architect with his companions. It seems that his time of death was somewhat between 3:30 and 4:00. The cause of it is unsure since we check the cup he was drinking and there's no poison in it but there were sleeping pills in it." The investigator explained.

"Great, so Jimmy and Jaden, what brings you here?" Meguire asked.

"It's our high school reunion and from what he told you the time of death might have happen during the play we were all watching, since it was dark to see anything while watching the play, the killer would have the chance to kill him." Jaden explained.

"I already checked his pockets, there were no drugs or poison so it can't be a suicide." Jimmy explained.

"Okay, who are the people who knew Hiroto and came with them?" Meguire asked one of the officers.

"That would be us." 3 people answered. There was man and two women. The man has black hair, a suit and wears glasses, the first woman was wearing a purple women suit and the second woman was wearing a red shirt and dress pants with a coat on.

"I'm Todd James and these two are Jade Gale and Sara Watson. We were all graduates from this school." He said pointing to Jade in the purple dress and Sara in the red shirt.

"We were all sitting together during the play but I didn't know he had died during the play, after the play was over and the lights came back on, I shook him if he fell asleep and he fell on the ground and I panicked." Jade explained crying.

"Hey, It's ok." Sara said with comfort.

"So what positions were you sitting with the victim?' Meguire asked.

"Well, I was sitting next to him at his right and Todd was sitting at his left along with Jade." Sara explained.

"Well, for now you're our three main suspects unless there's more people are in this." Meguire said. No one answered.

"Did anything unusual happen during the play?" Meguire asked.

"No, but I did see Sara talking to Hiroto at the middle of the play." Todd said.

"I was asking what time was it." Sara explained.

"Is there any arguments that all have with Mr. Jones." Richard asked.

"Well, Todd usually fights a lot but I doubt that he was mad enough to kill him, me and Sara don't fight with him." Jade answered.

"What are the fights usually about?" Meguire asked.

"Usually about the construction of a new building project." Sara explained.

"But then there was this one fight they had about their personal standards and they stop talking to each other for two weeks." Jade said.

"But that doesn't make me want to kill him, it was 3 months ago." Todd yelled.

"Then can you tell us what the argument about?" Richard asked.

"I can't, it's just that, the argument was over something stupid okay, I don't want to talk about it." Todd said embarrassed.

"Then that proves it, you're the murderer Todd James." Richard declared.

"What? I all ready told you, I'm not the culprit." Todd said.

"True, but not telling us what the argument was about only proves your motive." Richard said confidently.

"Hey old man, don't you need proof to say he is the murderer." Jaden pointed out.

"Oh yeah, my bad." Richard said in a goofy grin and laughing. Then everyone sweat dropped on the comment.

"If you don't mind, we have to search you of anything out of the ordinary." Meguire said ignoring Richard.

"Sure." The three suspects said.

Then they left with the officers. Suddenly Jaden spotted something from the corner of his eye where Hiroto was sitting.

Then he walked over to where he was sitting and kneeled down to find what he spotted. It was a thin needle. He uses a handkerchief from his pocket to pick it up.

"Hey Jaden what are you doing?" Jimmy asked.

"I found something, Jimmy." Jaden answered.

Then he showed the needle to Jimmy. Then a thought came to Jimmy and he knows that Jaden is thinking the same thing. They both grinned.

"You're thinking what I'm thinking" Jaden said.

"Yeah, but we need evidence to be sure." Jimmy said.

"I'll check the body again and you see what you find around the place." Jaden said.

"Gotcha." Jimmy said.

Then they went in different directions and see what they find.

"What the heck are they doing?" Chazz asked watching the two discussing.

"Just wait, this is the part where they find clues to find the culprit." Rachel explained.

As Jaden was checking the dead body he discover something he came across. It was a puncture on the back of his neck.

Then Jimmy was looking through the trash and found a small bottle of Zyklon B Pesticide. (A/N: Used in gas chambers, I'm surprised the police didn't find it)

"Jaden, I found something, did you?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, I did, a puncture on the back of his neck." Jaden explain.

"What about you?" Jaden asked.

"I found a bottle of Zyklon B Pesticide." Jimmy answered.

"That's good but still doesn't give us the person who did it." Jaden said.

"Yeah we're missing something, something that pieces this all together." Jimmy said.

"You know what's odd?" Atticus said cupping his chin.

"What?" Chazz asked.

"Like everyone here is wearing suits." Atticus said.

"What do you mean?" Bastion asked.

"That woman, Sara, she is the only one not wearing a suit in that group." Atticus pointed out.

"So what, maybe she didn't want to wear a suit or maybe she doesn't have one." Chazz said.

"Actually Chazz, even if she doesn't like wearing one, it's required for graduates." Jaden explained. Then Jaden and Jimmy found the piece of the puzzle they was looking for.

"So she's must be not a graduate then." Atticus said.

"But didn't they say they were all graduates." Alexis said.

"Oh, my bad." Atticus said in a goofy grin.

"No, actually thanks Atticus." Jaden said smiling.

"Thanks for what?" Atticus asked who is clueless.

"You'll see." Jimmy answered.

"Hey old man-."

"**STOP CALLING ME 'OLD MAN'**." Richard yelled at Jaden that terrified him.

"Right, Richard, go get Meguire and the suspects, tell him we know who did it." Jaden said.

"Fine." Richard answered. Then he went to get them.

Soon Meguire and the suspects came. Now everyone is here to listen to Jaden and Jimmy's deduction.

"So, Jimmy, Jaden you guys know who the culprit is?" Meguire asked.

"Yeah." Jimmy answered.

"So tell us who the person is?" Meguire asked.

"First let's point out the murder took place during the play near the ending." Jaden said.

"Also we did some searching and came across and small needle and this bottle of Zyklon B Pesticide." Jimmy explained.

"So the murderer dip the needle in the bottle and took it out and puncture the victim with the poison and let the it run through its veins and get killed in the inside." Jaden explained.

"Is that true?" Meguire asked one of the police officers.

"Yes we run some test in the lab and it is Zyklon B Pesticide, apparently it will take time to be in affect say about 10 or 20 minutes." The officer explained.

"But that would mean." Meguire said.

"Yes the killer would have puncture the victim in the middle of the play, then wait to take affect but with out raising suspension the killer put sleeping pills in his drink so the victim didn't make any sound at all." Jimmy explained.

"But who did it damn it, tell us who this person is?" Richard demanded.

"The killer is you." Jaden yelled pointing his finger in front of…

Sara.

"Sara, you did it?" Todd asked surprised

"How can you be sure it's her?" Meguire asked.

"Well, killer will have to be next to the victim so it was either Todd or Sara." Jimmy explained.

"But do you have any proof?" Richard asked.

"Inspector don't you think it's odd that the only person in their group is not wearing a suit?" Jaden asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Richard asked annoyed.

"Well, yeah since everyone who came to this school is wearing suits, you mean that." Meguire answered.

"Right, there should be some traces of the poison on her clothes." Jimmy said.

"So Ms. Watson what it going to be?" Richard asked.

"You two are really the best detectives, it's true I killed Hiroto." Sara confessed.

"But why? You have never fought with him ever." Jade asked.

"It's because he killed my little brother." Sara answered sadly.

"Your brother, but it was an accident to one would have known that your brother was in that building when we demolish it." Todd said.

"Oh, after his funeral I check the messages left before he died. It was Hiroto he called him and said to meet him in that very building. Then I found out that he did it because my brother knew that he was selling his blueprints to different companies." Sara explained.

"But Hiroto would never do that he was too loyal to his company." Jade said.

"Then explain the messages I found when I visited his apartment there were from many different companies and the blueprints from the office we made inside his desk." Sara said.

Jade and Todd were silent.

"I'll never forgive him, he deserved to die." Sara cried in tears of sorrow and hate.

Then, soon after, Sara was arrested and taken for questioning. Todd and Jade search through Hiroto's apartment and found the blueprints and business calls from different companies.

After that, Jaden and the gang went back home.

"Man, I'm tired." Jaden exclaimed.

"After what happen today, we all need a break." Chazz said and everyone agreed.

"Everyone dinner is ready." Jaden's mom yelled.

"Good I'm starving." Atticus said rubbing his belly.

Then they went to the dining table and ate their dinner.

"So when is the wedding again?" Aster asked.

"In two weeks." Jaden answered.

"Man I can't wait for the wedding." Blair said.

"Me too, we get to see one of our friends getting married." Alexis agreeing.

"By the way Jaden that was amazing detective work back there, does those stuff happen a lot here." Atticus said.

"Indeed." Bastion commented.

"Yeah a lot of cases could be a murder or a suicide, but mostly murders because people always have personal reasons like revenge, affairs, blackmail, stuff like that." Jaden explained.

"So Jaden do you think that Jason will show up again?" Alexis asked.

"I hope not, I have to spend 4 years being annoyed by him it's enough to drive you crazy." Jaden answered.

"It's a long day, I'm going to hit the hay." Hassleberry said.

"Me too." Syrus yawned.

"Yeah let's get some sleep." Jaden said.

Then Aster, Chazz, Bastion and Atticus went to Jimmy's house to get some shuteye. Then Jaden and the gang went to sleep.

* * *

**Me****: **Hey sorry it took so long. I've been practicing for a piano concert so wish me luck. I have been practicing for about a week, that's why it took so long. Anyway I hope you enjoyed my first Murder case chapter. **Please Review**.


	5. The day before the Wedding

**Me: **Hey, I hope you all didn't forget about me. Anyway the story continues. Sorry for the delay. I keep getting writer's block. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"/Flashback_

"**Yelling**"

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own Yugioh GX or Detective Conan.**

**Claimer: I Do own Mr. James Yuki, Jaden's parents, Sakura, Jason and the story.**

* * *

**Old Memories Return**

_The day before the Wedding_

It was a week since the murder in Teitan high school. Apparently Jimmy, Rachel and mostly everyone who is involved were practicing for the wedding. It was decided that Amy will be the flower girl and Mitch will be the ring bearer. It is also decided that George will help with the food even thought he will eventually eat it them.

At the church they practice with the priest; they go to the positions in the church. The Groom, which is Jimmy, and the best man, which is Harley stand on the left side of the Altar. Then they wait for the all bridesmaid and ushers to come down and take their seats.

First Takagi and Sato will start down the aisle slowly, at midway Santos and Sumiko, Santos' wife and first grade teacher of Teitan elementary school, starts next down the aisle as Takagi went to the left side of the Altar standing at the end followed by Santos and so does Sato but at the right said followed by Sumiko. Next were Meguire and Eva, Serena and Makoto, then Mitch comes down with the rings and Amy comes when Mitch reached halfway tossing flower petals on the ground. Then it's the Maid in honor, with is Katrina that goes down the aisle and seats down. All of Jaden's friends seat right behind them including Zane, Chumley, Jasmine and Mindy who was invited by Alexis.

Once all the wedding party is at the front, they wait for about 5 seconds then Jaden starts playing the Wedding March and after the main part of the song starts Rachel will come out with her dad, Richard walking down the aisle. Until they reach the altar, Richard will leave her side and sit down.

They been practicing the whole wedding for about 2 weeks and two days from now is finally going to be Jimmy and Rachel's wedding. It is said that it's bad luck to see the bride on their wedding day until they get to the church. So tomorrow, Jimmy will have his bachelor party and Rachel will have her bachelorette party. Now the guys are planning where and what to have a bachelor partying in Jaden's living room while all the girls have a shopping spree and Jimmy in the police station working.

"Finally something that's not boring in this trip." Chazz said.

"So what should we have in the party?" Bastion asked.

"Strippers duh, boy I'm going to my first bachelor party." Atticus said in excitement.

"Oh no Atticus, I heard Rachel tell Jimmy and I quote, 'If you **EVER** hire strippers for your bachelor party, I will karate chop your balls, use the spinning axe kick them right down your throat, and make you spit it out with my fist' and she punched through a concrete wall and cracked it open." Jaden said in a perfect imitation of Rachel.

"Yikes!" Aster said. While Chazz, Atticus, Syrus, Bastion, and Zane protect their groins and throat.

"I warn you if you value your life. **Don't** hire the strippers!" Richard warned.

"Katrina told me the same thing but she was going to chop them to bits after I spit them out." Harley said scared.

"All in favor not to hire any, say I." Zane said.

"**I**-"

"Wait! We could have a pub night, my friends owns one, we can play pool, poker and darts so when he can close off the public at 8, we can have it all night till 12. So we can hire a few strippers without them knowing." Richard said smoking.

"That's great." Atticus said.

"That's a good idea for once old man but there is one problem." Harley said.

"What would that be?" Richard asked questionably. "And **STOP CALLING ME 'OLD MAN**'." He yelled

"Unlike you, some of us are in a relationship and we want to live and see through the wedding." Jaden said loyal to his girlfriend and Harley nodding in agreement.

"Then don't let them find out, play it cool during the wedding and forget it the next day." Richard said.

"I don't know if they found out, I will never hear the end of it from Katrina, it's annoying enough from her constant nagging." Harley said plugging his ears.

"It's only one night anyway, come on." Atticus said helping his friends decide.

* * *

**Tokyo Shopping Mall (With the Girls)**

Right now the girls are enjoying themselves in a café in the mall. (A/N: And no, its not called _Sanctuary Café_ that title will be only be use to do in some Saint Seiya x-over stories I thinking of doing besides Megaman Starforce.)

While Rachel is in the bathroom, the rest of the girls are sitting planning Rachel's Bachelorette party.

"So what should we do about Rachel's party tomorrow?" Jasmine asked.

"How about a chick flick night." Blair suggested.

"Great, even some Chippendale dancers." Katrina said. Then Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy and Blair blushed.

"What's wrong?" Katrina asked.

"You do know I'm 10 right." Blair said.

"Also we are kind of young too and I have a boyfriend you know." Alexis pointed out.

"That's true, if Harley finds out, which he will, I'll never hear the end of it." Katrina said reconsidering the idea.

"Come on, they don't have to know, besides." Serena paused, looking at Jasmine and Mindy. "You guys can meet an older, handsome guy at the party."

Then Jasmine and Mindy look at each other and squealed together.

"I don't know, Serena don't you have a boyfriend, Makoto, already?" Alexis scowled.

"Yeah, but he won't be back until tomorrow night at 8 for the bachelor party the guys are having." Serena answered.

"I wonder if the guys are have those stupid strippers in their party." Mindy said.

"Yeah, I don't want Jaden to be subdued by that." Alexis said

"Don't worry, I gave Harley an earful about it, he won't be having any strippers at all in their party." Katrina explained.

"Good, because I don't think that Rachel will handle it too well." Jasmine commented.

Then on cue, Rachel comes back out of the bathroom. (A/N: What takes her so long to get out?)

"So what are you guys talking about?" Rachel asked while she was sitting down.

"We're talking about the guys and wondering what they're doing right now." Alexis answered.

"Yeah, I was thinking that while I was in the bathroom." Rachel said.

"So what time does Jimmy going to pick us up?" Mindy said sipping her drink.

"Around 2:00." Katrina answered.

"It's 1:55." Jasmine checked her watch.

"We better go Jimmy might be here soon and I should know, he likes to be right on time." Rachel said. Then they got their things and wait for Jimmy outside.

Then a second after 2:00 Jimmy's car came up and the door open.

"Sorry I'm late, girls, there was a traffic jam." Jimmy stated.

Then they went to Jaden's house. The guys mostly talk about planning Jimmy's bachelor party and the girls mostly talk about planning Rachel's bachelorette party most of the day.

* * *

**The Next Day (Jimmy's Bachelor party) 8:00 P.M**

"Dude, where are you guys talking me?" Jimmy asked blindfolded while being push by Jaden and Harley.

"Jimmy, you need to chill dude," Jaden said. "You have been stressing about the wedding, you need to relax."

"Yeah, you've been on edge all week," Harley agreeing. "Your spending your last night of being a free man, loosen it up a little."

Then the two push Jimmy in the bar and untie his blindfold. Soon Jimmy open his eyes and see he was in a bar with Jaden's friends from Duel Academy, Richard, Meguire, Santos, Takagi and his dad. Also one thing he didn't expect for his bachelor party… Three strippers.

"Who put you up to this?" Jimmy whispered to Harley referring to the strippers. "You know if Rachel or Katrina finds out she will kill us."

"Ain't my fault or Jaden's," Harley whispered back. "It was the old man's idea, we didn't know he brought them until the last second."

"_Note to self: Never get Richard to do the entertainment again." _Jimmy thought.

"Don't worry," Jaden whispered. "Richard said they wouldn't flirt with me, Harley, or you because we're in a relationship."

"Good to know." Jimmy whispered back.

"What are you soldiers whispering about," Hassleberry yelled coming up at Jimmy and wrapped his strong arm around his neck. "It's time to have some fun."

"Be glad I paid for this place for ourselves." Chazz said.

After a while, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Hassleberry, Bastion, Chazz, Jimmy, Harley, Makoto, and Meguire was play poker and Jaden keeps winning. Takagi, Santos, Zane and Aster play a two-on-two pool. Also Richard and Booker, Jimmy's father, are flirting with strippers and Atticus is making out with one.

"So," Jaden said drawing a card. "What do you think the girls are doing right now?"

" A girl's night out," Harley answered. "Or so I heard from them."

"I just hope they don't hire those Chippendale dancers." Jimmy said.

"I'm going all in, I'm feeling lucky." Chazz said.

"Really?" Bastion asking curiously. "Show us what you got."

"Read them and weep, boys," Chazz laying his cards on the table. "Full house guys, four Kings and a queen.

Then most of the guys folded except Jaden. He then slaps down four Aces and one Jack.

"Four of a kind." Syrus yelled.

"Sarge, how do you keep doing that?" Hassleberry asked.

"Come on, you must be cheating, slacker." Chazz shouted.

"It's no surprise how Jaden got good with card games." Jimmy commented shuffling the deck.

"He has as much luck with card games as Rachel with lottery games." Harley said.

"Is that good?" Bastion asked.

"She has amazing luck when it comes lottery and card games, she once beat Jaden with in poker." Jimmy explained and Jaden nodded.

"She came at me with a royal flush." Jaden groaned.

"Should we go back to the game here?" Meguire asked waiting for his cards.

"Oh, right." Jimmy answered.

"But first," Harley said standing up with his drink. "Cheers for Jimmy for he is going to be married tomorrow."

"CHEERS." The Boys shouted tapping their glass with one another.

* * *

**Serena's Mansion (Rachel's Bachelorette Party)**

All the girls were watching chick flick movies all night with popcorn and soda. In the evening, they went on a shopping spree like yesterday but invited Jimmy's mom, Rachel's mom, Sato, Sumiko and Shiho. Though Eva is trying to convince Rachel to call off the wedding.

"Say Rachel," Alexis called out. "What time is it?"

"It's 10:30." Rachel answered.

"I think we should turn in," Alexis turn to Jasmine, Mindy and Blair. "Right?"

"Yeah, your right, we should." Blair agreeing.

"Ok, my chauffeur will drive you back." Serena said. Then the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Alexis asked. Then she went up to the door and her eyes widen.

There were 3 Chippendale dancers in front of her.

"Serena, did you just brought strippers?" Jasmine yelled.

"No, I didn't." Serena protested.

"Wait if Serena didn't who did?" Mindy asked.

"Guilty." Jimmy's mom said.

"But why? Jimmy and I are getting married tomorrow." Rachel whined.

"Surely you can't have fun on our last day of freedom without a few strippers," Vivian explains. "Besides I bet the boys have a few strippers in their Bachelor party."

"Well, it's a good thing we're leaving." Alexis said.

"Oh, baby, you have to leave so soon?" One male stripper, who looked like Harrington with blond hair, asked. "The night is still young and I was hoping we could have fun tonight."

"Sorry but no and I have a boyfriend." Alexis said with a hint of disgust. Then she left with Jasmine, Mindy and Blair.

"Ok, now let's have some fun tonight." Vivian said.

* * *

**Jaden's House (11:00)**

Jaden and his friends from Duel Academy decided to call it a night since they were tired and left early to get some sleep for the big Wedding tomorrow. As they walk up to Jaden's house they came across Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy and Blair.

"Hey girls," Jaden greeted them. "How was your Bachelorette party?"

"Great." Blair answered.

"Except when those Chippendale dancers showed up." Jasmine continued. Jaden tensed up for a moment.

"Good thing, we were about to leave before they showed up." Mindy added. Then Jaden relaxed.

"What about you guys, how was your Bachelor party?" Alexis asked.

"Good." Syrus answered.

"We played a few games." Chumley said.

"Card games, to be exact." Bastion added.

"Don't forget pool and darts." Aster said.

"It was fun." Hassleberry said.

"Except that Jaden keeps winning in poker." Chazz added.

"That's no surprise." Zane said.

"And I make-out with a fine women." Atticus grinned. Then all the girls' eyes widen.

"**YOU HIRED STRIPPERS!?**" All the girls screamed.

"**No!** Richard hired them without telling us so we were surprised." Jaden explained.

"And don't worry Alexis," Atticus wrapping his arm around Jaden's neck. "They agreed not to flirt and/or get near Jaden, Harley and Jimmy."

"That's a relief." Alexis said.

"How about we get some sleep?" Jaden suggested. "Tomorrow is going to be a big day."

Everyone agreed and Jaden, Alexis, Syrus, Blair, and Hassleberry went inside Jaden's house. Aster, Chazz and Atticus went to Jimmy's house. Jasmine, Mindy, Chumley and Zane went back to their hotel suite. They all went got ready and go to sleep.

* * *

**With Jimmy and Harley**

At the Bar, the strippers were long gone already and the bachelor party ended. The rest of the guys went back to their respected homes to get ready for the big day tomorrow.

"That was a fun night, I can't believe we got away with it." Harley said.

"Yeah, but they find out I'm blaming it all on the old man." Jimmy said referring to Richard.

"Good, because if they find out, we had strippers in the party they'll kill us." Harley said.

"But you're not the one getting married tomorrow." Jimmy added.

Then they came in front of Jimmy's apartment.

"Well, I got to go see my fiancée at the hotel, see ya tomorrow." Harley left.

"Yeah." Jimmy said as he open the door and saw Rachel blushing like a big ripe tomato.

"According to my deduction," Jimmy said pretending to think. "That either Serena hired your entertainment or my mom did and due to your body language it's my mom."

"Right on the target." Rachel answered.

"And according to my instincts and the noise you made outside, my dad hired your entertainment." Rachel said copying Jimmy.

"Yup, you heard huh." Jimmy said. Rachel nodded.

Then Rachel came up to him and lightly kissed his lips.

"It's a long day, let's go to bed."

* * *

**Me**: Finally I finish. Sorry it took so long and it's a new month. So I'm trying to type new chapters faster this month than the last. Till then, see ya. **Please** **Review**.


	6. The Wedding

**Me:** Hey, finally it's the wedding chapter and also a surprise in it too. Sorry if it took so long to make this. I've been busy with school and also with the finals coming up. It raises my stress level. But, finally summer is here and I can try to finish this before summer ends. Also I don't how a real wedding is like so sorry if I made some mistakes.

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"/Flashback_

"**Yelling**"

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own Yugioh GX or Detective Conan.**

**Claimer: I Do own Mr. James Yuki, Jaden's parents, Sakura, Jason and the story.**

################################################################################################

**Old Memories Return**

_The Wedding_

It was a big day for Jimmy and Rachel. It was 9:00 a.m. when Jimmy finally woke up and seeing that Rachel was not by his side. He was flabbergasted until he found a note on his nightstand. That said: 'Jimmy, I'm going to spend time with the girls and my mom until the wedding ceremony. Everyone knows it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. Till we see each other at the altar, love you.'

Then Jimmy smiled at the note and reread it over until he can remember every word on it.

Later he got up, got something to eat and got dressed in his white tux for his wedding today.

################################################################################################

**Jaden's House**

"Alright Alexis, see you at the wedding." Jaden said goodbye to.

Alexis and his mom along with Blair, Jasmine, and Mindy were going out with the rest of the girls in the wedding to the church to get ready. They were all wearing different dresses for the wedding and helping Rachel get ready as well such as the hair and the make-up. They already had a light lunch.

All the guys are wearing tuxedos except for Aster, who is wearing his regular suit. They are bringing Jimmy to the church later for the wedding.

"Ok Jaden, bye." Alexis said before giving a short kiss on Jaden's lips. Then she went in the car with the rest of the girls and drove off.

"Jaden," Syrus called from another car. "Come on we have to go pick up Jimmy before the wedding starts."

"Ok, I'm coming." Jaden called back.

Then he went inside the car with Harley driving in one car and Zane driving in another small car with Atticus, Aster, and Chumley. 30 minutes later, after a few moments of delays, they finally pick up Jimmy.

"What took you so long?'" Jimmy asked who seems to be annoyed by their lateness.

"Sorry," Jaden said. "Syrus lost his glasses in the car and had a stomach ach so we have to stop for a few minutes, Atticus forgot his camera but it was in the car the whole time and don't get me started with Chazz's complaints in the car, 'this car is so crowded', 'when are we getting there?' man his complaints are annoying."

"I heard that, slacker." Chazz yelled from the car.

"Hurry up." Harley yelled.

"Ok, lets go the girls will never forgive us if we're late." Jimmy said.

"Good idea, besides I am playing the 'Wedding March' after all." Jaden agreed.

Then they both got in the car.

"Harley, do you have the rings?" Jimmy asked. Then Harley searched his pockets.

"**Harley!**" Jimmy yelled.

"Relax I got it here." Harley showed the rings. "You got nothin' to worry about when I'm here."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Jimmy mumbled to himself.

################################################################################################

**The Church (The Girls Dressing Room)**

Rachel was finished with her make-up with Katrina. Outside she was calm but inside she was a nervous wreck. Her knees started buckling and have sweaty palms.

"Katrina I don't know I should do this." Rachel said suddenly. "I'm getting nervous."

"What? Rachel you are a strong woman. You attended many Karate competitions and you weren't scared one bit you shouldn't be nervous, it's your wedding." Katrina said giving her a boost of confidence.

"Hey girls," Alexis called from the doorway. "The guys are already here, Jaden is now on the organ and Jimmy is in the other room getting ready."

"Ok, thanks Alexis." Rachel said. Then Alexis went back to her seat in the church.

"What if Jimmy calls off the wedding?" Rachel asked which made Katrina surprised.

"What are you nuts? Jimmy won't want to call off the wedding. He waited too long and too hard to confess to you." Katrina said.

Then suddenly there was a flash of light from the doorway. When the flash died down, Rachel and Katrina turned and saw Harley waving a photo of them in their dresses.

"HARLEY! **What **are you doing?" Katrina yelled.

"I'm just taking a picture of the blushing bride and showing it to Jimmy, bye." Then he rushed out of the room but Katrina follows him.

"You know the groom can't see the bride in her wedding dress." Katrina yelled at Harley.

"Yeah, but they didn't say the groom can't see a _picture_ of the bride in her dress, did they?" Harley grinned. "And besides Jimmy is freaking out about if Rachel is leaving him at the Altar so he needs some moral support."

That comment made her worries washed away. It made her think that Jimmy wants her more than anything.

"Oh no you don't." Katrina warned. "**Get back here now**."

Then she jumped in the air and kick Harley in the face. Which made him became incapacitated enough for Katrina to get the picture and the camera away from him and dispose of them. Then dragged Harley back to the hall and come back shutting the door.

"Seriously, Harley thinks he can find a loophole to these kind of things." Katrina mumbled. "So where were we?"

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine now."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Hey girls," Serena called. "The wedding is about to start."

"Ok, we'll be right there." Rachel said. "Let's go."

################################################################################################

**The Church (The Altar)**

"_Oh man, oh man, oh man."_ Jimmy thought as he stood at the altar.

"Dude, don't be so nervous." Harley whispered to him.

"I know but besides the point how did you got that mark on your face again?" Jimmy asked and Harley seems annoyed by that question.

"Katrina caught me snapping a picture of them and she kicked me on my face before I could get away." He explained in a whisper. Jimmy was bit his lip to prevent himself from laughing.

"That's not funny." Harley said in a loud whisper.

"Sorry." Jimmy said.

"I just hope the paparazzi doesn't disrupt the wedding."

"Same here."

"Shh, it's about to start." Harley said pointing to the aisle.

The first people to come down were Takagi and Sato in linked arms.

"_I hope that Rachel and I end up happily married like those two."_ Jimmy thought.

Halfway there to their seats, Santos and Sumiko down next together. Followed by Meguire and Eva and then Serena and Makoto.

The people in their seats watched as they approach to the front. The Mitch the ring bearer came down the aisle followed by Amy and flower girl tossing flower petal to the ground.

The Katrina came down the aisle and when she came up to the Altar she mouth the words 'she is coming'.

After 5 seconds of silence, Jaden played the Wedding March and came out Rachel and Richard walking down the aisle.

"_Wow, she looks so absolutely beautiful."_ Jimmy thought as he watched as Rachel walked down the aisle and getting closer to him.

When she finally reached at the front of the altar, Richard let go of her daughter and went back to his seat. Then the music stop playing as Jimmy took her hand and face the priest

"Dearly beloved we are gather here today to join Jimmy Kudo and Rachel Moore in holy matrimony." The priest started as the audience sat down.

"Now Jimmy and Rachel would like to say the vows they wrote for each other." The priest said.

"Rachel, you were my best friend when we first met. As we grew up together I started love you more than any friend I have. You even waited for me to return after I finish with my many cases and when I was Conan. I love you with all my heart and I promise I will protect you. I want us to be together so I can love and cherish you as long as I live." Jimmy said with seriousness in his eyes.

"Jimmy, you're my best friend since kindergarten. You were always there for me growing up and I couldn't help but falling in love with you. You protected me more ways than one. I waited for your return and when you finally came back I was very happy. I love you so much it hurts while waiting. I want to be with you the rest of my life." Rachel finished her vows.

Everyone was in tears hearing their vows even Richard and Eva. Also the priest shredded a tear.

"Do you, Jimmy Kudo, take Rachel Moore to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?" The priest asked.

"I do." Jimmy said as he put the ring on Rachel's finger.

"Do you, Rachel Moore, take Jimmy Kudo to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?" The priest asked.

"I do." Rachel said as she put the ring on Jimmy's finger.

"If there is anyone here who does not agree with this union, speak now or forever hold their peace." The priest said as he looked around the church. No one spoke up. "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride.

The Jimmy bent down and kissed Rachel passionately as she returned it. Then they broke apart and the priest announced, "I present Mr. and Mrs. Jimmy Kudo."

Then Jimmy ran out of the church outside with Rachel, bridal style, to the limo with everyone following them. Tossing rice in the air as they drove off with the sign saying **JUST MARRIED**. The Jimmy's parents announce the Reception is about to start at the Beika Hotel.

################################################################################################

**Beika Hotel (Reception Party)**

Everyone in the wedding arrived in 30 minutes. Jaden and the rest of the gang along with Jimmy, Rachel, the bridesmaids and groomsmen were already there before anyone else. They all got seated on their arranged tables. Also shows with two rows of food on the table.

"Would the Best Man and the Maid of Honor say a few words for the our newlyweds?" The DJ asked handing him the microphone.

"Gladly." Harley answered. "I'd just like to congratulate my two friends, you both went through a lot together to get this far and I'm really happy for both of you."

The Harley handed it back to the DJ who gave it to Katrina next.

"I'm just happy for the two of you and I know you will have a great future together." Katrina said. Then she handed it back to the DJ, which he handed it over to Jimmy.

"I'd like to thank everyone for supporting me and Rachel on our decision and I know we made a good one." Jimmy said. Then he handed it back to the DJ.

"I hope you people enjoy the food here, dig in." The DJ said.

Moments later, people were crowding around the table of food like animals. Jaden, in the other hand, got 6 plates of food with him and carried them it his table.

"Do you have to eat that much, Jaden?" Syrus asked.

"No, I got two plates for Alexis." Jaden answered as he passed those plates to Alexis.

"Thanks Jay." Then Alexis kissed Jaden.

"Gag me." Chazz mumbled.

"Ok, the bride and groom will have their first dance of the night." The DJ announced.

As Jimmy and Rachel walk to the dance floor, music started playing. Then they dance together, holding each other tightly.

Then the song ended and the DJ announced: "Let's hear it for Jimmy and Rachel!"

Soon a new song started and Jimmy and Rachel left the dance floor.

"Alexis, would you like to dance?" Jaden asked offering his hand.

"Certainly." Alexis answered as she took his hand and went to the dance floor.

Then a few songs later…

"Ok everybody, it's time for the bouquet toss." The DJ announced as Rachel and Jimmy got up the stage. "All you girls get on the dance and get ready to catch it."

Then most of the girl crowded around the stage including Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy.

"Okay Rachel, throw." Then Rachel tossed the bouquet in the air, high above the crowd. Every girl tries to reach it but it landed into Alexis' hands.

"Look Jaden, I got it." Alexis exclaimed.

"That's great Alexis." Jaden said.

"Okay, now it's the guarder throw." The DJ said as Rachel sat down on a chair and Jimmy kneeling down in front of her.

Then Jimmy slips his hands on Rachel's legs and reach for the guarder.

"I got it." He exclaimed.

"Get ready I'm throwing it." Then he threw it high in the air.

"_I will have that guarder."_ Chazz thought and attempted but failed by tripping on himself.

Then Jaden got the guarder that landed on his head.

"Well Jaden looks like you have a lucky future ahead of you." Jimmy grinned patting Jaden's back.

Then Jaden glared at him with a slight blush across his face.

################################################################################################

**Jaden's House**

It was 12 o'clock, midnight when the party ended. Jimmy's parents gave them the key to their new house and Rachel's parents gave them a new car though Richard was crying, to give the most expensive car he bought, because of his ex-wife, to his new son in-law.

"What a day." Jaden exclaimed.

"I know I still tired from dancing." Alexis said.

Jaden and Alexis were in Jaden's room getting ready for bed. The others are now sleeping in their own rooms.

"Who do you think will get the guarder and the bouquet in Harley's and Katrina's wedding?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know but we'll see soon." Jaden answered. "Night Lex."

"Night Jay."

################################################################################################

**Me**: Man, I can't believe it took so long to write this. The author's note on the top was like a month old. Anyway, sorry if it took so long, I had so much writer's block just by typing this. Also next chapter Jimmy and Rachel will be at their honeymoon and I'll let you imagine how it goes. **Please Review.**


End file.
